


禁慾日

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*纯爱乙女*读者向视点*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------





	禁慾日

朝夕相处的爱侣，有时光是一个眼神、举手投足，都多了些不宣于口的默契......慾望的解放也是如此。

Hacker从不压抑对妳的渴望，就像此时沙发上相依的两人，男性的躯体半撑着、  
能瞧见他因屏息起伏的喉结，轻声咽着，从上俯视身下的妳－简单粗暴，却也好懂。

一旁电视的语音被心跳声埋没，甚至被妳腿间挤压贴近的张力转移了注意，  
接下来他会轻抚妳的侧脸，用有些粗糙的手指爱抚着妳的唇瓣......不难接下来的光景。

......但如果有些微不同呢？

于是妳伸出双手，捧着眼前那近在咫尺男伴的脸蛋，用着惋惜的声音答道：  
今天，不想做喔。

「啊？」那异色瞳闪过了何种讶异，肯定是没人能想像的。

-

只是有点累了。

对于妳的反应Hacker起初错愕，但也缓和的将被枕着的手臂抽回、退开身子，  
乘载两人的沙发如负重释、布垫回升的声响却略显尴尬，重新填补了妳和他的距离。

的确，交往后妳甚少拒绝他的索求－  
但该说的时候还是说罢，亲密关系也不是得勉强的事。

「没关系，也不是一定得做啦。」

真的？

坐回沙发另一端的Hacker倒没马上回复，思索什么的挠着后颈，  
随后才回神报以笑容、对妳招呼拍着手旁的靠垫。

「......是啊，来看电视吧。」  
他示意妳靠近，妳也不客气的接受、委身在熟悉的怀里，一瞬间肩膀上的力道搂的紧了些，  
但他只是把遥控器递给妳，然后轻柔的在额头落下一吻。

「只是亲亲、没事？」

没事喔。

总觉得那战战兢兢的问话有种说不出的尴尬，但随着综艺节目拨映出的笑声环绕室内，  
两人多依偎了一会，气氛又恢复成平日那样。

而妳盯着Hacker的侧脸，也没告诉他禁慾要到何时。

-

其实也说不上禁慾，不就是做的时间拉开了些吗－

对于一位两天就想抱一次的男性来说，这可能是个问题，  
但妳觉得其实也......还好？

网路上那些照三餐吃饱喝足的人更是无法想像，  
妳可能走不出他的臂弯、被囚禁在床板上，而Hacker又是怎么想的呢？

他还是和平常无异，早晨特别难爬起来。

裸着身的大男人蜷缩在被窝里、对着进房的妳招手，在坐上床沿时缓缓爬起、  
用着惺忪的神态蹭着妳的胸口，发出含糊不清的气音讨饶。

妳轻拍着背部叫他起床梳洗，埋入睡衣间的男伴就这么嗅着妳的味道打起盹－  
直到下腹那明显的挺立......越发不像皱褶变得难以忽视。

磨蹭着双腿也不是想解释什么，感受到Hacker的吐息穿透了布料变的灼热、在肌肤上游移，  
瞇着眼的目光有些涣散，搂着腰部的手掌也多了几分力道。

往事历历在目，房间内还是昏暗的、有些潮湿，而蓬松的被褥能好好包裹着两人的体温－

「......起床吧。」

环抱腰部的手松开了，低语的Hacker有些无精打采，手指勾着被单遮住自己的下身，  
向妳保证不会花上太多时间、就和平日一样。

妳应允走出卧房，却好像能听见身后他揉着脸的叹息，之后享用早餐说着很美味、  
笑着和妳讨论工作事宜的男友，似乎还能忍耐的样子。

而忙碌的日常生活也会让一切回归原点－

周末两人相约看了场电影，附近常去的、排场不算小的戏院，两人对着票根并肩入坐，  
Hacker看起来也很期待。

但在剧情高潮时从隔壁探过来的手着实反常、轻触着手背让人分神，平日绝不会这么做，  
但妳也回应扣着Hacker的指节、两双手就这么叠合在了一起。

或许是想弄清楚他的想法？

妳瞧了隔壁一眼，不论是手指还是举动，都有那么些生硬的感觉，  
电影的五光十色反映在眼里，他的神情却有些复杂，直到下戏目光都没转向妳。

事后两人讨论起电影的情节，他似乎也将牵手的事抛置脑后了。

-

Hacker这几天总容易恍神，又或是变的缺乏干劲，令人意外的是，  
妳发现本放置在他床头柜上，那些因为"兴趣"使然的色情书刊，收起来不知放哪了。

「妳想看吗？抱我一下就告诉妳......」

对于妳的随口提问，倒卧在沙发上的Hacker像极了条橘色懒虫，脸埋在沙发的靠枕里，  
手往旁边(他认为是妳)的位置抓了几把，连妳的小腿都没碰到，垂下手臂残念的失去了生机。

......其实也不是很在意啦。

妳拿着叠好的衣物提醒他别忘了要做打扫，往廊下走去，  
谁知背后传来沙发被推撞、挪动的尖锐声响，一转身，那抹橘色高大的身影便和妳一同挤进了走廊。

「呃。」

发觉自己的突兀Hacker也愣了几秒，斟酌使用的词汇、喉头吞咽着却只说出了"衣服可能要重折了"  
的话，事实也是如此，两人的躯体贴在狭窄的走道内，他的下身就这么紧挨着妳的小腹，  
本来拿在手上的衣物，也因为推挤夹在了两人之间－

西晒从客厅的视窗洒进室内、扫过小腿，妳能瞟见阳光中闪动的一抹尘埃、以及些微上升的温度，  
小腿有点烫，Hacker的吐息也是，因为呼吸隐忍着、起伏的腹部也是。

Hacker试探性的凑近脸部，凝视了妳许久......想着他是否能忍住－

柔软湿润的触感抵上了双脣，先是碰触、轻吻，在妳出声的空档探入了舌头，黏膜交融含允着妳的舌尖，像是要好好品尝一般交缠，传出了淫秽的哼声。

他想说什么呢？

分离的嘴唇没把话接下，反而转贴近了妳的脖子，那样湿热的舔允啃咬、想必是留下了痕迹，妳发出了点声音，  
甚至觉得眼角湧起一股热意，衣物落散了一地、腾空的手也被Hacker紧揪扣住。

「我说......」

耳边响起了喘音，富有磁性的声线压低隐忍着，随着两人的手指交扣逐渐平缓了下来，  
双腿间的空档被他的膝盖抵住，妳有些腿软便坐了上去。

「我是不是......惹妳生气了？」

廊下的阴影、紧贴着妳侧颈的角度，无法看清他的神情，  
但问话同时也觉得Hacker的肢体僵硬了几分。

没有喔，毕竟生气的话连碰都不允许了，能感受他的下颚靠在妳的颈窝，  
却没有要抬起的意思，有些沉，握着手的力道也松开了。

「......还是跟我做的时候，会痛？」

这问题来的突然甚至有些害羞，想像着他的表情却让妳想笑，  
妳还是好好拍着他的背回应：没有喔，技术很棒喔，没有这回事呀（？）

Hacker似乎有些怀疑，但随着交谈两人间的气氛也从那恍忽抽离、恢复往日的平静，  
他依舊贴着妳，抬起头欲言又止了半晌......最后说了声"是吗"挪开身子，弯腰捡起了散落一地的衣物。

「我帮妳折吧，不好意思。」

他露出微笑，靠着沙发进行折衣物的作业，妳看着Hacker的背影，摸了摸自己方才被亲吻的脖子，  
有些湿热，有些烫......还有舌尖上残留的触感。

被斜阳照射的Hacker，看起来有些寂寞。

-

在那有些暧昧的午后又过了几日，Hacker似乎振作了些，  
虽不明白他怎么平复的、但有精神总是好事。

『今天我下厨，要回来吃饭喔。』

和朋友逛街时他捎来了讯息，简短回复后妳便继续和朋友购物了，  
Hacker下厨并不是多罕见，他的厨艺也确实不错，不愧对他自称为型男主厨的玩笑......

妳思索着又拿出手机确认，也不是什么纪念日，别太晚回去就行了吧？  
晚餐时段妳回到两人居住的公寓，门缝下却不见室内的光亮......也没听见电视机的声音。

没人在家......睡着了？

刚插入钥匙门却轻易推开，如此摸不着头脑的事，让妳门都开得谨慎、就怕有坏事要发生，  
而昏暗的室内、门廊四周点着白色的蜡烛、洒落的干燥花瓣一路延至客厅，并不是妳害怕的光景－

四角桌被摆设在客厅中央、双人坐位，白色丝质的桌巾上头放着高角杯和餐具，  
Hacker靠在沙发旁划着手机，看见妳进门还往妳头上洒点花瓣。

「既然大小姐回来了，那我们可以上菜了，今天妳的性感伴游、主厨都会是我呢。」

是不会太难猜的设定啦......

看着男友身兼数职、用自认性感的声线进行解说、对妳行了吻手礼，也就任由他牵着妳入坐，  
其实也就之前采买的一些节庆用品，Hacker说很有情趣先买起来存放，他总算想起发挥的时机了。

他为妳介绍了今日的菜单并依序上菜，有沙拉有汤品、而作为主菜的海鲜炖饭十分美味，  
饭后还开了一瓶红酒、用呈在银盘上的起司当甜点。

......比起浪漫的烛光晚餐，更像是家人间温馨的庆祝，或许是那欢快的氛围所致。

用过晚膳去梳洗的期间，Hacker也把收拾的工作打点完毕，  
瞧见他洗着碗盘厨具的身影，动作俐落、哼着旋律，想必是真的振作起来了－

直到睡前，那股填满内心的安逸充实感才慢慢发酵，似乎有了转变。

「......一起睡好吗？」

Hacker作出了这两个礼拜第一次的邀约，毕竟也不需要拒绝，  
是时候答应了他的请求。

他的卧房一直都给人很特殊的感受，不单因为总是很昏暗、好眠，空气像是停止了流动，  
又或是那张足以容纳两人的双人床，陷进床垫舒适的接触，烙印进妳的身体记忆－

又像现在从后方搂着妳、温暖却又让人难以入眠的男伴一样。

「这张床啊，我自己睡还是有点空耶......」  
「晚餐好吃吗？」

虽然说着类似的话题，有一搭没一搭的回应，背部靠着男性赤裸的胸膛，  
起伏着、几乎能感受到心跳的频率，每一次Hacker的臂膀环抱着妳，都让人觉得有些浮躁并难以平静。

男性的气味、沐浴精的气味、然后是还残存在舌尖上，熟悉的味道。

「妳......有感觉吗？」

他在妳耳边低声问了，吐息撩过让心头有些骚痒，作为回应只好将手复盖在他的手背上，  
难以言喻的知觉，是不是葡萄酒的馀韵影响呢？

「......我想听听妳的声音，嗯......」

感受到腰间的环抱加强了力道，后颈多了些湿热的碰触、轻啄着却让身体有了反应－  
炙热的吐息和舌头浸湿了侧颈，即便不作联想。

「上次的痕迹有点退了......这位置只有我会看见也、没关系吧？」

那话语的力道也能使耳根发烫。

明明只是舔着却发出了声音，布料之间摩擦的声响，自股间缓缓磨蹭的硬物感来自身后、  
渐渐发烫、轻薄的布料难以限制它的形状以及热度，私密处被牴触着有了一丝凉意。

「不想要的话......可以拒绝，没关系的。」

Hacker在耳畔的嘱咐却不是那么有馀裕，就像那个彼此相望的午后，多了些恳求的腔调。

在妳抿嘴的同时，他放在腰间的手掌也游移着，一手往上、托起了妳的胸部，  
未经胸罩包裹的前端隔着布料突显了出来，他的食指和中指夹着那敏感点，反复搓揉，  
妳不自主夹紧了双腿，震颤却能感受乳尖到变的挺立，他似乎轻笑了一声，同时捏着乳首。

「妳也变得敏感了......？」

Hacker询问着，手掌滑进了睡衣，与隔着布料完全不同的感受，  
能想像男性厚实的手掌沿着肋骨往上轻抚，包复着妳的胸型的画面，  
指节粗糙的触感与滑腻的软肉磨擦、乳首受不了指尖的刺激，些许的呻吟没能忍住。

「抱歉，只是太喜欢妳了......」  
Hacker在妳耳边低语，手却没因此停下，就向为了这件事道歉而抱的紧了些，胸前的手陷进了肌肤，  
另一手沿着腰部往下、伸入腿间，他一边吻着妳的后颈，手指陷进私处的布料里，从肉缝外头摩擦。

「......妳湿了喔。」

语气有些玩味，同时被那硬物顶着，又被手指挑拨实在令人分神，妳想反抗的收起双腿，  
Hacker却先行将手指滑入了密部，黏腻湿润的水音，两只手指一前一后的搔刮着肉壁，  
被手指撑开的异样感、随后变的湿漉有些难耐，每一次手指进出，都有种难言的舒适。

在体内摩擦的手指停下了动作，取代是耳边响起的询问。

「可以继续吗......不讨厌吗？」

以往他不会每步骤都征求同意，妳也没思考会有指示的一天，脸上是一股热流、头脑发烫，  
侧着头便能听见Hacker那急促的心跳，贴着耳侧的胸膛蒙上了一层薄汗。

想着该如何回复，胸前的手像是要把自己捏化了、下体都发热胀着，差点忘了腿间那样硬物的存在－

妳哼了一声气音，用手往身后探去，恰好能碰到那硬挺的前端，隔着睡裤有些湿热，  
形状却格外分明，Hacker则因妳那短暂得碰触有了反应。

「我想要妳、非常想要......」

听起来很难忍，也把妳的举动当成了信号，从蜜肉抽出的手指沾湿了股间，Hacker一手抱着妳，  
一手将妳的睡裤连同内里褪下，胸前的敏感被手臂挤压的有些难受。

觉得他有些反常便提醒了他。

「呃、我可能......是有点急躁吧。」

Hacker略显尴尬的回答，将搂着的位置换成腰部，轻声说了：那这样呢？并调整了力道，  
这样紧挨着身躯，抬起大腿侧入的体位，没办法看到他的表情有些不惯。

嗯......！

思考的同时，Hacker也发出了低喘，挺立的阴茎顺着爱液的湿润侵入了体内，  
许久没被进入、异物剥离缓进的刺痛感，让妳的眼角泛起泪光。

他轻声安抚着，用手指混着爱液搓着妳的阴蒂，密部缓慢的磨蹭、推进，直到吞进了根部，  
能感受男性特有的软肉挤压着外阴，那炙热的肉感塞满了腔内。

「全部进去了......很舒服喔。」

Hacker低头吻上了妳，交缠的舌尖舒服的像是麻痺了知觉，贴紧着妳的下腹也缓慢运动着，  
从最初的抽离和扩张，慢慢变成了温和湿润的磨擦－

双人床因两人的动作摇晃着，但也没盖过那逐渐清晰的水音、肌肤贴和撞击都会传出的淫秽声响，  
恍惚的妳发出了低吟，Hacker也不隐瞒自己的喘息，传进耳里显得十分煽情。

「妳喜欢这里吧......？」

他用中指搓揉着被水气包复的阴蒂，感受着妳抽蓄的震颤，深入抽送的性器也慢了下来，  
转而在离腔口不远处，短促的突进、朝妳的敏感带刺激。

龟头磨擦着，像是能从脑内描绘出形状太过色情，他很享受妳咬住手指的神情，  
抽送的同时轻咬着妳的耳垂。

......！

袭上耳旁的湿润快感、同时的多向刺激，让妳紧抓着他的手臂迎接了高潮，  
那种丢失的状态甚至让人害怕，但Hacker却说了：可以多去几次没关系。

「我想让妳也舒服......我想先射一次。」

刚高潮的腔内正值敏感、收缩着，他却抬起妳的大腿，用有些强硬的力道挤入最深处，  
可以听见他用力的哼声，小腹也随之绷紧－

那股电流恍惚得让妳揪紧床单，连意识都要顺着那股秋波爆发，口角流下了些许唾液、与他滴下的汗水混和，  
化为床单上的水渍，随后加快抽插、喘息，难耐的急躁感。

「射、了......！」

Hacker用几乎要顶起妳的气势，搂着妳抬起大腿，高潮的同时在妳的体内释放，  
和发烫的体温相比要冷上许多，射出的惯性动作却没能影响抽插的速度－

能感受肉棒抽蓄着浸淫了腔内，肉壁却是贪婪吸附着夹紧，磨擦的刺激与他的白浊同时带来绝顶。

Hacker微笑着拔出性器，体内抽空的一瞬让妳弓起背脊，能瞧见股间的龟头带出爱液与精液的混和，  
液体自蜜肉流下弄脏了腿间与床单，然后他挺着分身，在妳臀部垫了枕头、两人换了正常位的姿势。

「这样就看得到脸了吧？」  
Hacker脱下了裤子，也将妳的睡衣拨离。

异色瞳俯视着将妳的身体尽收眼底，当然妳也是，能瞧见他半跪着的身子、因汗水和慾情，  
变得有些发红的肌肤，收紧的小腹，也是最熟悉的身形。

胸前被方才的的玩弄留下了点红痕，他的手掌轻轻抚过妳的胸口，但慾情难消，  
即便是轻柔的点触都是刺激，妳的双腿夹紧Hacker的臀部，有些催促。

舔着唇对妳的眼神充满癡迷，勃起的阴茎却也代表了佔有－

Hacker一手握着自己的分身，龟头前端的肉缝还残留着湿润，对着妳裸露的密部蹭着，  
黏糊的肉音在腔口每次的贴合传出、带出液体，肉棒却只是贴挤着，被外阴的软肉夹住，  
阴蒂因为之前的催化稍稍突起，两人看着彼此、下体的敏感带相互摩擦－

「这样也很舒服、吧......」

问话的语气有着欢愉却也痛苦，而妳也无法回答Hacker"是的"，  
话音刚落他便贴上妳的大腿根部，嘴里喘着，将龟头的抵在了蜜肉上，  
两人的手不自觉的叠合，随着他下腹一个挺进，紧扣的手指和性器一般又连接在了一块。  
「嗯......哈。」

下腹缓缓抽送着，双手交扣、低着头与妳亲吻，男性紧实的胸肌和妳那有弹性的软肉摩擦，  
能感受到乳尖变的硬热，恍惚之际注意到他的姿势实在说不上舒适，腰板撑着看来格外费力。

「也不是，只是想着老是压妳，会不舒服之类的......」

喘着气音的Hacker，说出的话语却浓浓的尴尬，有几秒他转移了目光，  
妳脑里浮现：这样乖巧也挺可爱嘛的念头，然而却没能持续。

......！

Hacker弓着身躯，像是为把那尴尬感抛除一般，头埋进了妳的侧颈，更加深入的抽送，  
发烫的硬肉在腔内翻搅，每次突进都让妳收紧足尖，强烈的快感甚至让腹腔感受压迫。

啊、啊。

穴口的湿黏热意和流出的精液，两人大腿紧压贴合在一块，阴茎深入、留在外的软肉则拍击着发出声响，  
震动的大了，床板发出的弹簧音更加羞耻尖锐。

「一起、去吧，一起好吗？」

没有能答复那急迫邀约的馀裕，Hacker挣脱了紧握的手，感到心慌的下一秒手臂却从腰部环绕，  
他微笑紧搂妳，眼角湿润、为了固定另一手攀起妳的大腿，两人紧贴着额头，直到他的下腹抽蓄－

同时迎接了绝顶。

高潮的解放让脑内一片茫然，Hacker的震颤也与妳一同，慾情的馀相互传导．  
他依旧缓慢抽插，每一次进出妳都感受腔内充满了他的一部份－

然后是那发胀的硬肉，抽蓄颤抖着、平息消退的热意，滑出性器的同时，白浊也溢了出来，  
即便一片狼借"把妳弄脏了"这句话听来都十分暧昧，并不那么讨厌。

「嗯......」

高潮的疲倦和满足袭捲了妳的意识，两人的汗水浸湿了床单，  
Hacker只是拿起衣物简单擦拭了下，便掀开被褥侧身抱着妳，还是眷恋着馀温、轻轻的吻着脖子。

妳感受着比平时还要黏人的男伴，有些感慨便在他怀里说了。

…...只是不想做的太随便，不是不让你做呀？

「......对妳我不随便喔。」

Hacker的语气似乎有些别扭，手依然抱的踏实，要从他的臂膀下抽身是不可能了，  
然后他轻声嘀咕着：可能有点做太多吧。

肌肤相亲也不是多讨厌的事......妳想着要不要再多说一点，  
身后的呼吸声却逐渐变的平稳，体内残留的酒精和充分运动的身子大概也起效用了......  
那不吵醒他也罢。

妳想起一些关于他的事情，也许睡醒后和他聊聊，他也能安心点吧。


End file.
